You're what I need
by AGuyWhoUsedToWrite
Summary: For this Valentine's day, Caitlin found herself feeling down. Can a certain speedster take care of that? An entry for the #SnowbarryValentine20 Challenge. A Caitlin x Barry story.


Written for the #SnowBarryValentine20 Challenge. This one-shot takes place in season 2 so please keep that in mind when you read it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Caitlin wasn't upset about the fact that Barry was out on a date. In fact, she was happy for him... So happy that she jammed her spoon forcefully into a newly opened tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. She uttered a growl as she struggled to pull it back, making sure to get a decent size scoop on the way out. He was one of her best friends and if he found happiness with someone that was totally wrong for him, then who was she to stand in the way of his happiness?

Not her that's who!

The very thought of that brunette bimbo left a bitter taste in her mouth; not even the ice cream helped with cleansing her palate. She took a few more scoops, this time a little less forceful but it didn't matter. She was no longer in the mood and the sweet dessert sat forgotten in the corner of her desk. She turned her attention back to her computer, trying to finish her report on their latest metahuman but for some reason, her mind wouldn't cooperate. She kept typing the same sentence over and over, unable to finish her train of thought.

After a few more minutes, she decided that this night was lost and that it was all Barry's fault. A part of her felt hurt that he didn't even tell her about his date. She had to find out from Cisco and that was only because he came skipping into her lab praising about Barry's hot date tonight. The information caught her by surprise, her eyes widening slightly but she quickly pulled her emotions back, hiding them behind a smile.

Her heart ached as she listened to Cisco, silently reminding herself that she had no claim over Barry. They weren't involved romantically and all she could do is be there for him as a friend. The conversation went on for another half hour before she excused herself, needing to find time to finish her work. She saw the dejected look on Cisco's face but she shook her head, promising him that they would go to grab drinks next week. That changed his mood quickly as he left her alone, wishing her a good night before leaving.

For reasons unknown, she found herself sitting alone in the kitchen, nursing her fourth cup of coffee of the day. The television was on but she paid no attention to the broadcast. It was just white noise to her, a welcome distraction as she tried to forget about today. "Why couldn't you have done this next week Barry?" She muttered; her eyes drawn to the white S.T.A.R. Labs mug. "Why did you have to pick Valentine's Day to have your first date?"

She sighed and took another sip of her coffee, allowing the steamy black liquid to comfort her. As she held the mug close to her lips, her ears picked up footsteps approaching her direction and her immediate thought was that Cisco probably left something behind again. "What did you forget this time Cisco?"

"Cisco? Is he still here? I could have sworn he left a long time ago."

Her body quickly turned around when she realized that it was Barry who was here, not Cisco. "Ah Barry." She muttered, lowering her gaze to the floor. "Sorry, I thought you were Cisco..." She then turned her attention back to the cup of coffee. "What are you doing here so late? I thought you had a date tonight."

Barry stepped into the kitchen looking confused. "Me? Date? What are you talking about?" He walked over and pulled out a chair, taking a seat next to her.

Caitlin pouted and then looked at her phone, noticing that it was still early. That was one of the many perks of being a speedster. The ability to perform actions at the speed of light. She bit the lower part of her lips, ignoring the dull aching pain in her chest. If he didn't want to tell her about his date, then that was fine with her. She can understand the value of keeping something special a secret. "You know what. Never mind. I'm probably not making any sense at all."

"It's Friday Caitlin." He answered. "Fridays are our days..."

She knew that. Fridays were always reserved for them. Where they would have plans to hang out but for some reason, a part of her didn't want to recognize the fact that this Friday, it was also Valentine's Day. Neither one of them brought it up but in reality, she was afraid.

Afraid to find out that he would be cancelling on her for another woman.

"I know... It's just that I thought you were busy tonight." She mumbled, her fingers playing around with the handle on the mug. "I understand if you have something else planned tonight."

His lips remained silent but his eyes were fixated on her. It was the way she kept insisting that he had a date tonight but for the life of him, he doesn't remember making a date with someone... except for the one he always had with Caitlin. He carefully studied her expression, noticing that even though she wouldn't look at him, she was hurting inside. She was hiding in that shell of hers and he won't have it. "Cait..." He softly said, reaching for her hand. "I'm not sure what's going on but..." He paused and looked at her hesitantly... "If you're not feeling up to hanging out with me today, we can always reschedule. I'll even go pick up some hot soup from that place you like. Do you want it from Paris? Hong Kong? Wait. Scratch that. Their probably not even open yet with the time difference but I know that deli in Star City is still opened. I think it's the one with a cartoon painting of a turtle as their logo. Actually, I'm not too sure but Felicity would know. Let me call her and I'll be back with something warm for you."

It was a lot of information coming at her all at once but it strangely felt comforting at the same time. "I'm fine Barry." She said, her lips finally tugging upward into a small smile for her best friend. "I'm just not feeling like myself tonight... I didn't mean for it to get weird. It's just that I honestly thought you had plans with someone else tonight."

"With someone else?"

There it was again. That look of innocence in his eyes. She pursed her lips together, nodding. "Cisco... He told me about your plans for tonight. That's why I was surprise to see you here."

Things suddenly then clicked in Barry's mind and he started laughing. Caitlin pouted once more and then scowled, crossing her arms against her chest. "What is so funny Mr. Allen?"

"I'm not the one with the date Cait. Cisco's the one going out with that reporter. He asked me to make the introductions and that's what I did. I passed her number onto him earlier today. You should have seen him. He was like a kid on Christmas morning."

Her jaw dropped slightly while her cheeks turned pink. "I-I... But he..." She couldn't find the words, the only thought going through her mind was that she was going to murder Cisco tomorrow. She eventually growled and forcefully stood up, pushing the chair away. "He has to die."

"Is that why you were acting that way earlier? You thought I was the one with the date?" Barry asked, a smile still on his face. "Why would I make plans with anyone else but you tonight. Fridays has always been our night... unless you're trying to tell me that you're getting tired of me."

That was ludicrous. She fervently shook her head, refusing to even entertain that thought but soon realized that he baited her. It was like a huge weight as been lifted off her shoulders because just knowing that he wasn't seeing someone... it instilled her with some hope that maybe someday, it would be her turn. She scoffed at him in response before rolling her eyes. "Someone seems to be getting cocky. Perhaps I am getting tired of you after all. I mean, who wants to put up with a know-it-all?"

He chuckled in response. "I'm sure there's a beautiful doctor out there with a PhD and a doctorate that would take pity on me."

"That's two PhDs Barry! I have two PhDs!" She replied, slapping him on the shoulder but she didn't miss the fact that he used the word beautiful as her heart reacted to his comment.

"Tell me what happened earlier Caitlin." Barry suddenly asked once again. "Did the idea of me being on a date upset you..." His voice started drifting off as he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her. She fidgeted in her seat but for the most part, remained still under his gaze. "Wait a minute... Were you jealous? Is that why you reacted the way you did?"

"I'm not jealous!" She half-shouted, her cheeks telling a completely different story. "I was just being a friend." She then stuck her tongue out. It was childish but she didn't care. She didn't have a better response for him.

Barry sighed and then to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embracing, closing her eyes and mentally ridiculing herself for being so paranoid. "Hey, you know that I'm with you, right? And besides, look at me. I'm a CSI by day and a superhero by night. Can you imagine how my date would react when she finds out that I had to ditch her in the middle of dinner just because Grodd decided to come back to Central City with an army of gorillas? I can't even fathom the number of angry texts and voicemails I would get from my date because of my alter ego."

He sadly laughed and then removed his arms, bringing them back down to his lap. "Perhaps Oliver was right. People like me... we're not supposed to get a happy ending."

"You can't think like that." Caitlin muttered. "You're not like Oliver. He's him and you're you."

"It's fine Caitlin. I don't like it but I understand it. The people need the Flash to protect them. Barry Allen is just second to that."

She firmly squeezed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "That's not true Barry." She whispered, noticing the pain and loneliness that was in his eyes but as quickly as they showed up, they were gone the next. It was then she realized just how similar they were. "I don't need the Flash to protect me..." She leaned closer until their foreheads were touching, with such close proximity that she could smell his natural scent and it was enough to leave her wanting more. "All I ever needed... was Barry Allen"

His eyes widened, surprised by her answer and before he could react, his body just went for it. He closed the gap, capturing her sweet, soft lips in a passionate kiss. Perhaps it was all that pent-up emotions that was building for the past several months but he didn't care. He felt her body responding to the kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, her fingers grabbing a fistful of his hair. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

It was exciting and, in that moment, all he could focus on was how she tasted. "Cait..." He moaned.

"Barry. Stop talking." Caitlin growled, throwing her body on top of his and without warning, they crashed onto the ground. That didn't deter any of them, only fueling the passion they were in. Several minutes past until they pulled apart, each of them breathing hard. "That was..."

"...Not a mistake." Barry replied, smiling as he gently caressed her cheeks with his finger. He felt her body shiver at the contact but was pleasantly surprised when she leaned into it. "I've wanted to do that for a long time..."

"Me too." She rolled over to get a better look at him, finding him with his trademark smile on his face. "And just so you know, I'm not the type of girl who would be sitting in the restaurant waiting for you."

"Oh?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What kind of girl are you then?"

"The type that would be here helping you stop a gorilla invasion." She answered, smiling as she leaned in for another kiss. It was quickly turning into her favorite pastimes and one that she was sure she would never grow tired of doing.

~Fin

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
